


Lovely Daughter

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genderbending, Community: wk_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-25
Updated: 2005-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ouka's mother had a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Herman's Hermits song, "Mrs. Brown You've Got a Lovely Daughter."
> 
> There is transfail in this story. I post it to own my fail, but I don't want to hurt anyone by having them read it unwarned.

Ouka's mother explained when he was old enough to understand; his father already had three legitimate sons, and would not claim a bastard. But he'd confessed his dream of a daughter, a little girl to spoil, and that was what Ouka's mother had given him.

Ouka didn't mind. He liked dresses, dancing lessons, doing his hair and the way his father smiled at him. He liked the way boys stared and girls hissed jealously. He liked making Omi blush.

He wanted to be a real girl. They had the money now, but his mother resisted.

She'd always wanted a boy.


End file.
